


Hunger

by black_cosmos



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_cosmos/pseuds/black_cosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sliding a hand from his pocket, he scratches the back of his neck with a yawn. He lifts his eyes to scan ahead to see how far he is from his door when… he sees him. He’s standing there just down the hall. Suoh has never seen anyone like him before. It makes his chest tight looking at him, seeing him. It’s unusual. Watching him from a distance makes him wonder a lot of things, but mostly: what’ll take to make him scream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

“King! Kusanagi-san!” They hear their names being called by the light-brunet before they even hear the sounds of his hurried steps coming up towards the rooftop. Kusanagi Izumo turns his head, waiting for Totsuka Tatara to come bursting out the door, drinking his juice box. The other occupant of the space is lying on his side, chewing on his straw, the only acknowledgement he shows that he hears the exclamation is the slight rise of his head. It takes a whole minute before the door finally swings loud and open. It makes an awful sound as it hits the wall, which makes Kusanagi frown.

“Settle down, Totsuka. You know your voice carries… and that’s school property.” Kusanagi says, a little scolding with a sigh. He doesn't know why he even bothers, honestly. Totsuka smiles sheepishly, but makes his way to sit to make some sort of an awkward triangle with the other two.

“There are so many students from other schools downstairs. I don’t remember a sporting event happening here—” Totsuka blinks a little and looks between the two. “Now that I think about it, nothing ever happens here.”

Suoh Mikoto, the one referred to as ‘King’, yawns. He’s no longer interested in what’s happening, instead rolling to his back. The conversation continues on between the other two though, he hears them saying that there’s some weird conference for a club for smart people. He’s not curious, and frankly, it has nothing to do with him. When Kusanagi has said that nothing ever happens here in this school, he couldn’t agree more. Well, aside from being dragged into doing one thing or the other with these two, there isn’t much that happens outside the trouble they get themselves into. It suits him just fine. His life isn’t terribly exciting to begin with, and he doesn’t want to have a point of comparison to say that he prefers this to anything else. He is just a high school kid, after all, and he just does what a normal teenager would do. Well, aside from the fact that he prefers eating and sleeping above all else. Frankly, he thinks that it’s pretty normal and he sees nothing wrong with the fact that he just goes back and forth between being hungry and being tired.

He doesn’t want to go back to class when the lunch bell rings. It’s too comfortable to move from where he’s settled down. He knows he has to and has no other choice, however. It doesn’t really make sense to him since despite the fact that he’ll be sitting at his desk, he’ll be doing the same exact thing as he has done over the past however long—how long are lunch breaks again? Suoh has a different answer for that and he’s pretty sure it isn’t ‘not long enough’. Regardless, he gets up and gets going before the other two make a big deal of him being too lazy again or this and that. He just wants to get this day over with so he could… well, go home and sleep. That’s usually as he goes about his day. Things so far have gone the way it usually would, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Well, okay, maybe he could make a few changes. For example, he would have eaten more if only he knew that he’s going to be hungry by the time he makes it back to his classroom. He’s on his way and he already starts to feel that familiar hunger returning.

There are more people here than he remember there being. Why is it more crowded? The three of them usually move and leave towards the last possible minute so that they could avoid the crowd of people all heading back to their rooms. Suoh sighs to himself, staying towards the back of the flock not wanting to really fight his way through when he’s in no particular rush to go back anyway. Sliding a hand from his pocket, he scratches the back of his neck with a yawn. He lifts his eyes to scan ahead to see how far he is from his door when…

He sees him. He’s standing there just down the hall. Suoh has never seen him before. Actually, he has never seen anyone like him before. The dark blue locks fall nicely down his angular face, giving it certain softness. It frames his breathtaking features. He wears glasses that both accent and obstruct his cool purple eyes, which he pushes up with long graceful fingers. There’s an easy smile on his thin lips directed towards the conversation he’s having with someone that Suoh is blind to. It makes his chest tight looking at him, seeing him. It’s unusual. It isn’t that he thought he swings the other way when he barely reacted to seeing their teacher in that state of undress thanks to Totsuka. That’s different. This is—well, he doesn’t know. He has the urge to just… do something to him. Watching him from a distance makes him wonder a lot of things, but mostly: what’ll take to make him _scream_?

What would those thin lips taste like? What would they look swollen from kissing? Would they quiver nicely for him if he feels the difference between his own body temperature and the air around him when he rips his clothes? How would he cling to him desperately with those fingers of his? How would he look completely wrecked—sweating and panting underneath him? Would he beg him to fuck him harder as he thrusts inside of him like an animal in heat? How would it feel to be inside of him? Would those pretty violet eyes glisten with tears? Would he come—

Suoh catches himself with a slight gasp of breath. The intake is almost like he hasn’t been breathing the entire time since he’s seen this man. It’s entirely possible that he hasn’t been breathing. He doesn’t know. At this point he isn’t sure anymore. What in the world has he been thinking about? He means, really, that guy? He might look beautiful but it’s also undeniable that he looks like a stuck-up priss. A slow scowl forms on his face, and just as he is about to head to his classroom, the dark haired man turns his head and he meets those gorgeous purple eyes with his. His heart picks up—his chest tightens once more. It’s squeezing something there that makes hot blood drip down his core, slow molasses like sensation churns in his stomach. Once more Suoh is struck with those questions he’s ashamed of thinking. Even more so because for that moment where he holds his gaze, he could have sworn this man could read his mind.

_Good._

He's the first one to break their eye contact. He turns on his heels instead, heading a different direction from his classroom, cursing to himself. He can’t believe he’s doing this. It’s ridiculous and when he said that he does what normal high school kids do, this isn’t what he has in mind. His body moves on its own, slipping to the bathroom and locking the door behind him before he slams the door of one of the stalls. He probably should’ve checked if there’s someone here before he slips his hand to the front of his school slacks, but he just doesn’t have time for that. Or care for it. He’s frustrated. How? How is he hard? He squeezes it a little, pressing his forehead against the stall’s door as a hiss escapes him in response. Suoh inhales slowly, holding his breath as he pulls his zip down with his boxers. His erection springs to full view, reminding him of his shame. Over that man. That man he’s never seen in his life and probably never would interact with, gave him an erection. They are from different worlds. Anyone with half a brain could see that. It’s ridiculous.

He could continue welling on the fact that this entire circumstance is pathetic, but there’s nothing he could do over the fact that he’s wrapping his fingers around his length, his palm already pressed snuggly against the shaft. His hand is pumping the top, moving the skin. He reaches his other hand down to his scrotum, rolling the sac between his fingers to escalate that pleasure that’s already running through his system. He closes his eyes and sees those violet orbs, half-lidded. Suoh imagines him with his lips parted, looking up at him, moisture clinging to the corners of his eyes. He wants him to moan his name—he doesn’t even know this guy—while he watches his lean body make a perfect arc from pleasure. He wants to fuck him. God, he wants him. His hand quickens it pace, reaching for all those little spots he knows, his thumb swiping across the nerves just on the base of the head of his erection when he gets up there.

What is it about that man? He’s wondering that as he continues to imagine how he’d look in bed to get himself off. Shamefully, Suoh orgasms with a grunt, splattering onto the door. For a minute, he stands there, trying to calm himself down because what he has done just served to frustrate him even more. He tries breathing deeply. He tries to count to ten. He tries every little stupid advice he’s heard before to quell his anger, but it’s still there. It’s weighing him down, crushing him over the helplessness of this entire situation. He kicks the door open, washing his hands and half wondering if he’d feel like he clears himself off this feeling he can’t understand if he takes a shower. He’s going to go home. Normally he could tolerate the bullshit that is school, but not today. He’s sure sleeping on it would solve it. Suoh can just forget all about this.

That is, before the universe decided that it would rather not leave him alone. He opens the door and heads back down towards his locker to at least grab his bag. As he turns the corner to where the right hallway is, he runs into someone. It’s instinct that he grabs the person’s arm to prevent them from falling down. He’s been told that he’s sturdy as a rock and he’s just learned over his lifetime to catch people when they get into a collision with him.

“Beg your pardon,” comes the apology from the other—no. Suoh almost laughs. It’s like someone is pulling the strings up there and decided that he isn’t going to have the peace he wants. He’s sure that he squeezes where his hand is to catch him before letting go. By letting go, he really means partially shoving him. That makes the man in front of him narrow his eyelids slightly, making his already sharp eyes look even more alluring. But it’s gone in a matter of seconds, hidden under the curious look he now has. “Have we met before?”

Suoh isn’t really familiar with pick-up lines or cliché flirting so he doesn’t take that as anything else but. He snorts though as a reply, because really, what’s he supposed to say? Is there any way could he say ‘no, but I got off thinking about fucking you anyway’ so it sounds a little less weird? No? He thought so.

“Is that so?” He asks, his tone sounding amused. Suoh hasn’t expected him to sound this way, but it’s all the better. He’s holding up a lot better than he thought he might, really. Why is this guy still talking to him? He already turns so that he could start his way to his locker. He’s not interested. He wants to not be interested. Damn it. “Is that why you were staring at me?”

That makes him stop, not turning his body but turning his head enough to look at him. He doesn’t know why he stops. He could have just ignored him. If it isn’t obvious before, he thinks that the attraction he feels for this man is evident now. Suoh meets those violet eyes once more. It takes everything he has to stop himself from grabbing his hand. He wants to drag him to the same bathroom that witnessed his shame, fuck him against the same stall. Maybe he could erase that haughty air he has around him. Is that it? Is that why he wants to ravage him? Has he noticed that all the way back when he has first seen him?

“You ask a lot of questions.” He points out, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Perhaps.” Suoh thinks that this pretentious way of talking is going to get old real fast. “I suppose you’ve piqued my interest, is all.”

What does that even mean? Well, Suoh isn’t that stupid, he understands what he says, he just isn’t so sure about the meaning behind them. He has a feeling that everything about this man is like that. He’s well concealed, hidden under that cool façade. He wants to break it. Break him. Oh, what he’d give to watch that mask _burn_.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

“Enough to tell me your name?” Suoh really is surprised that he’s even managed to say that with a straight face. How is he so calm when there’s a raging storm inside of him?

The man in front of him chuckles. He finds it ridiculous that even his laugh sounds good to him. “Don’t you know that it’s common courtesy to introduce yourself first before asking for someone’s name?”

Suoh snorts again, turning away now. “I wasn’t really asking.”

Someone down the hall calls a name, _Munakata_ , and the man in front of him turns. He nods at the person who tells him that it’s time to go. Suoh is smiling victoriously, by that really, it means a slight upturn of his lips when Munakata turns to look at him again. A perfectly arch brow is raised at him. Munakata shakes his head at him but he turns on his heel to go without another word. Suoh knows that it’s now or never. He’s already wasted time talking to him instead of doing what he wants to do. So he calls,

“Suoh.” Munakata looks at him, questioningly though it’s not obvious. “Courtesy and all that, right? Suoh Mikoto.”

The last he sees of Munakata that time is with an amused smile and the slightest nod. That’s it. Things go back to the way they are supposed to, slowly but surely. Suoh has tried to forget about that man. He’s never going to see him again. Somehow, he feels that it’s both a curse and a gift. It’s good that he doesn’t have to be around him. He wants to see him, but then what? He’d have that terrifying need to dominate him, which he still doesn’t understand. That doesn’t stop Suoh from thinking about Munakata when he touches himself. If that encounter means nothing else, at least he has gotten good fap material from it.

He’s out with Kusanagi and Totsuka when he sees him again. He still feels like strings are being pulled. That could only be the reason as to how he sees Munakata again, of all people, in all of Tokyo, sitting right there in a café to the side of the street where they’re on their way to get lunch. He seems to be reading something, concentration evident in the slight tension between his eyebrows. He tucks stray hair behind his ear and even something so simple looks elegant when Munakata is doing it. It’s annoying.

“Well, I think we should just buy from the combi—right?” Totsuka asks, losing the argument of where to eat. He’s used up all his allowance for the week and he just can’t afford to buy even mall food. They both look to Suoh, and he’s normally quiet, lost to his own world, but never—well, lost looking at something else. Someone else. Totsuka raises a brow at Kusanagi who returns it. They share a look, and it’s easily understood that they’re thinking the same thing. They both look at who he’s looking at and they have no idea who he is. Whoever he is though, Suoh has been staring long enough that all he needs is to burn holes on the glass of the restaurant in the shape of his eyes.

“I think we should try to eat here.” Kusanagi says, slightly amused. Totsuka takes that cue and he agrees easily, walking ahead.

“I think so, too. Right, King?” Suoh doesn’t realize that he’s been looking for a while because suddenly he’s being called that familiar and inaccurate nickname. He looks at both his companions as they head inside the same café. Huh? This isn’t their usual place…

He follows them inside and it’s surprisingly full for such a weird place. He can’t really afford anything on the menu, so he’s about to protest but Totsuka tells the two of them that he’ll take care of it, just go get seats. Suoh wants to tell him that there are no seats, but Kusanagi is walking towards the bar-like seats attached to the window. He hangs back a little, about to tell them that he’s not hungry, but—that’s a lie. He’s always hungry. Kusanagi asks Munakata if they could take the seats around him, and with an easy smile he tells him that they could. Suoh finds himself stepping forward, taking the seat beside Munakata instead of the one furthest away from him. Don’t ask him why.

Munakata looks at him and he can’t really read the expression on his face, but he thinks that it’s surprise. What else would it be? It’s covered easily with that easy smile he has. “Didn’t think I would ever see you again, Suoh Mikoto.”

“Right back at you.” He murmurs, but they don’t really talk. Not when the two of them are both busy with their own thing. Suoh is stuffing his face, as usual, listening to the two with him with idle interest. Munakata is… studying as it turns out. Some complicated math that Suoh is sure he hasn’t even seen back in school, whether or not it’s because he’s slept through the lecture or they’re just never taught this is up for debates.

Suoh keeps stuffing his face but he feels like he’s not getting any less hungry. More than usual. He doesn’t really get it. From time to time, he looks towards Munakata noting a little more details than he has noticed the last time he looked at him. Even out of his uniform, he looks prim and proper, like everything he’s wearing is pressed. He doesn’t chew on his pen or anything, but from time to time, Suoh would notice that he would press its tip against his lips. They look soft. He wants to touch them… with his own lips and something else. Oh god. Not this again. He looks down at his food, trying to concentrate on that as much as Munakata is focused on his book.

He almost jumps when he feels movement to his side that isn’t where Totsuka is. He tells himself that it’s just his imagination. That leg that brushes against his isn’t Munakata’s. That warmth he feels stay isn’t there because Munakata leaves his leg where he moves it right beside his. He looks at the leg that has settled against his and he traces it up, as if there’s any question as to whom they’re attached to. He meets Munakata’s violet eyes and it sparks that chest-crushing need for him. He has that want to just take him here and now—that hunger that he couldn’t sate. It isn’t for food. Those eyes… Munakata knows. He doesn’t know how or since when, but he knows. It isn’t just that he knows, it’s also almost like he’s giving Suoh permission. He doesn’t know what to do with this. In fact, he doesn’t actually know what to even think.

It’s almost like Munakata knows his struggle. Suoh could have sworn he catches that slight smile of his as he gets up. When has he packed his books? Munakata even bids Totsuka and Kusanagi casual farewells, and Suoh feels a little dumbfounded. He wants to go. God, he wants to go. He hears the door open and close, Munakata doesn’t pass the window so he knows which way he goes.

_Okay, seriously, what the hell is wrong with him?_

He gets up. He doesn’t even say anything to the other two. He’ll explain to them later. Maybe. He doesn’t run, but he does walk a little faster. He spots Munakata walking down the street, because it’s impossible to miss him. Suoh reaches for his hand, tugging him a little to stop him from walking. “Come to my place.”

Suoh doesn’t know what he feels when he sees Munakata’s eyes widen a little as if in surprise and confusion. “Excuse me?”

“Don’t make me say it again.” He says, his voice low in warning. He’s done. He’s done watching him walk away and jacking off to him. He hates it that he doesn’t even know him, but this attraction is almost terrifying. He doesn’t know what it is. He doesn’t know if this is the last time he’s ever going to see him or if he’ll be some cosmic joke and meet him again. He doesn’t know a lot of things, all he knows is that it’s now or never. He tugs on him a little, reaching a hand to run a thumb along his bottom lip. It feels like he’s crossed a line he could never undo. He murmurs, “We don’t have to date… or even see each other afterwards. No strings attached. Let’s just get this over with.”

Suoh hold his breath. Munakata doesn’t give anything away, standing there looking at him. Seconds feel like hours dripping like molasses, leaving that viscous trail behind of doubt. He finally gets something from him, a squeeze of his hand before a nod. “Alright.”

That word feels like a trigger. He says it and they flew. Suoh has no idea how they got back to his place, but they’re there. Maybe he should have double-checked if anyone is home, but he doesn’t. Munakata’s hand on his feels like he’s holding ice trying to cool him down but it’s not working. His stomach is on fire, like he hasn’t eaten in days. It’s tearing him apart from the inside. He doesn’t bother with the formalities, he pulls him to his room. As soon as he crosses the threshold, he pushes him against the door to close it. He narrows his eyes up at Suoh. Munakata looks like he’s about to scold him, but Suoh decides to shut him up with his mouth.

He tastes as good as he thought he would.

Their lips press against each other’s. Munakata’s lips are soft, and after a moment of hesitation, he feels him pressing back. It’s Suoh’s indication to keep going, to keep moving forward. He slides his hands to his hips, noticing now that he’s still carrying his bag. What an odd thing to do while kissing someone. He rolls his lips against Munakata’s bottom lip, tugging on it a little to get him to open his mouth. It takes a moment before Munakata seems to register what he’s trying to do and respond to it. But he does. When he finally parts his lips, Suoh flicks his tongue into his mouth and that’s when he feels the bag falling to the ground. Well, he hears it, the padded thud of his books against the carpeted floor.

Munakata pulls back from the kiss, looking at him. His eyebrows are creased towards the front in confusion as he asks, “What are you doing?”

Suoh raises a brow at him, squeezing his hips. “Kissing you?”

Munakata still looks a little confused, if not lost. He shakes his head a little, looking at him suspiciously now. “Should I be worried you know how to kiss like that?”

That makes him chuckle, much to Munakata’s dismay. He wraps his arms around his lower back, pulling him closer and kicking his damn bag out of the way. “No. I just watch porn.”

It still looks like Munakata is about to say something, so once more, he decides to shut him up into another kiss. He deepens it right away this time. His tongue probing and pressing around that wet heat, brushing against his teeth. He explores the roof of his mouth, its sides… he tangles his tongue with Munakata’s, trying to get him to move and kiss back. When he feels it flick, he wrestles against it playfully, tasting him more. He blindly moves them towards the bed, but he doesn’t have the heart yet to break their kiss. Not when Munakata pushes against his tongue enough that he feels its hesitant flick in his own mouth. He nudges it with his appendage once more and Munakata slowly traces his mouth with his tongue, and it makes him shudder. Hands rest on his chest, his fingers curling a little as he lets the kiss continue, breathing through his nose slowly.

He tugs Munakata with him to the bed without moving too much so that he could continue kissing him. He falls to lie on his back, Munakata’s weight settling on top of him. Being in bed makes it easier to move his hands exploring his body. He runs his hands up his sides to his arms and shoulders. It’s surprising to him that despite how lithe he looks, there is power in his muscles. He could feel his strength in every dip and curve of his muscles, even running down his back. Just who is this man…? All he knows is his last name, he doesn’t even know his first name. This isn’t normally how he is, so why now with this man? He would never do something so crazy as to sleeping with someone he doesn’t even know. Or sleeping with someone, honestly. This is not the type of ‘sleeping’ he usually does.

He’s thinking too loudly, maybe, because Munakata breaks the kiss looking at him. He opens his eyes slowly, seeing that Munakata’s glasses are skewed. His face is wonderfully flushed—and yes, as he has thought, too, his lips look sexy swollen from kisses. He reaches to take his glasses off and Munakata tries to catch his hand, but it’s gone and out of the way. His frown looks like a pout with how his lips are. It’s lovely. His voice sounds a little different though when he speaks, “My glasses.”

“You don’t need ‘em.” Suoh mumbles before he rolls the both of them over so that Munakata is underneath him now.

He’s slowly checking off the list of questions he has when he has first seen him. He watches him for a moment, the way he squints his eyes up at him like he’s too far that he can’t even see him anymore. Suoh smiles fondly before he moves back down to kiss him again, hands going back to his waist, towards the hem of his shirt. He thumbs his warm skin underneath, and the body beneath him trembles the slightest. Suoh presses his hands to his skin in return, wanting more of that. What he gets is Munakata reaching up to curl his fingers on the front of his shirt, not quite clinging, but they’re getting there. They’ll get there.

He breaks the kiss to brush his lips down his chin, towards his jawline, biting down before he could reach his neck. He alternates between kisses, nips, licks, bites, and whatever else he could do with his mouth to taste his skin, trying to see which will generate the most reaction from Munakata. He keeps it unpredictable, that way he wouldn’t know what to expect. That way his reaction are natural, unprepared. Suoh really likes the way he runs his hands hesitantly to wrap around him, feeling around his body the same way he’s done for him a while ago. He takes it a step further, sliding his hands underneath his shirt now. Like this, he could feel his breathing, the way his torso is moving with it. When he feels like his hand and his body has roughly the same temperature, he pushes his shirt up and out of the way. He has to sit up to free him of that, thinking about it for a second before he strips his own shirt off, too.

Munakata’s upper arm and chest are lean but with defined muscles. His stomach is a little flat, slim. He’s looking up at Suoh but it’s debatable whether or not he could actually see him. Deciding that the answer is ‘no’, Suoh cuts his looking short by going back down, exploring the new expanse of skin with renewed interest, not that his interest is lost by any means. Munakata’s smooth skin is getting more acquainted with his mouth, he’s learning him more and more—

“S-Suoh,” comes the voice, raspy and airy. He’s slow to stop and look up, but he eventually does. That flush on his face only brings out the violet, the bright and beautiful purple of his eyes.

He makes a point of licking up from his chest to his jaw, speaking against his lips, “Yeah?”

“I’m already...” There’s still something dignified and composed about the way he says that. He doesn’t stutter. Suoh knows that he’s done the most he could with the time he has.

He nods, pressing his lips against Munakata’s briefly. “Me, too.”

That—well, that’s where he stops a little. He might have seen a few… videos in his life, but they don’t really explain how to get from here to there. He really wants him, he does, but… well…

Munakata might have noticed his hesitation because the arms around him move so that his hands can cup his face. He meets his eyes. He can’t really read the expression in them, but that haughty air about him isn’t there. Munakata smiles though, softly and there’s a joking tone to his voice when he asks,

“Didn’t watch enough to know what’s next?” He narrows his eyes up at him but Munakata pulls him down to a kiss. He pulls back to murmur against Suoh’s mouth,. “It’s alright, we have time to figure it out—”

Suoh stops there for a moment. They have time to figure it out…? Didn’t Munakata agree to this because he said that this is a one time thing? Did he even mean time right now or time in the future? He doesn’t know what that makes him feel, but it’s giving him that familiar feeling in his chest where it feels tight and he just wants to hold on to him. This man that’s made him feel like he’s never felt before. He still doesn’t understand it but… he stops thinking when he feels friction against his crotch. Munakata shifts his hips up at him. “—we’ll make do for now.”

He groans and nods, pressing his forehead against the crook of Munakata’s neck. He lets him continue what he’s doing, the hand palming his erection now moving to free it. He’s pleasantly surprised when met with Munakata’s and he raises a brow at him. That’s something he didn’t expect—him taking initiative after everything said and done. At that moment, he's strum with the thought that he wants to keep him as long as he could hold on.

But for now, he lets the sensation of this sink in. Munakata’s length against his is… odd, to say the least. Their flesh equally hot and hard, pressed together like this. The friction Munakata’s hand creates is exquisite. He knows that it’s not on purpose, but he feels like Munakata is hitting all the right spots, not just with his hand but with his length’s underside feeling the friction of Munakata’s own. It makes it hard to breathe, hard to think. So Suoh doesn’t. He doesn’t think, he lets his body move the way it wants to. His hips grinding down, rolling against the man beneath him, well aware that they are both going to soil the rest of their clothing. When he breathes through his nose, he smells sweat and something odd and musty. It settles heavy on the back of his throat that he could taste it. It’s taking over all his senses.

It’s a familiar feeling of hot tar bubbling in his stomach, and it’s suffocating him with need. Though, he’s never really experienced it this way before. Not quite this intense that he can’t even breathe. He tightens his hand on Munakata’s hips—when did it get there?—as he grinds on him even more. He hears him groan and gasp over the sound of his own grunting, and he wants to quiet himself down just so he could hear him. He holds on to it as much as he could but with how deftly Munakata’s long fingers work him, there’s no way he could. He bites on the bend of his shoulder and neck before that white-hot rush hits him hard.

If he has to describe what it feels, he would say that it’s probably similar to if you keep pumping air into a balloon until it pops. Except this time, the air isn’t being pumped out of him, it’s being sucked by what they’ve just done. By Munakata. All the tension that built up in his body releases with a snap. He know that makes no sense, but that's how his orgasm felt like. There’s a flash of pleasure, and then there’s nothing. Like he’s floating and he never wants that feeling to stop. He just wants to stay like this, in a cloud where he feels like his body weighs nothing, just drifting along the waves of his afterglow. He wouldn’t have moved, in fact, Suoh is pretty sure he probably fell asleep until he hears that voice.

“You’re heavy.” Munakata has more or less gotten his breathing back. There’s a hand idly running along his hair that he hadn’t noticed before. Has he been doing that a while? He tries to feel for where his other hand is, but he thinks that it’s just settled comfortably across his back. That might be what that comfortable weight is. Suoh snorts, lifting his head to look at him and for a moment they meet each other’s eyes. Munakata blinks at him, and Suoh is still pretty certain that Munakata can’t see him without his glasses. He's trying not to think about the whereabouts of the said glasses when Munakata asks,“What?”

“Nothing.” He murmurs, settling back down on top of him. Munakata doesn’t seem to be in any rush to go or move, continuing the idle movements of his fingers through his hair. After a moment of silence, Suoh speaks again. He doesn’t really care much for reasons, but after he’s said about having time, he has to wonder. He wants to hear. “Why’d you say ‘yes’?”

He gets nothing for a while, but then comes a quiet, “Good question.”

But there’s nothing else. Suoh lifts his head and raises a brow at him. Munakata meets his eyes again with those violet eyes, beautiful as they always are. He waits for him to continue which he eventually does with a smile.

“I don’t have an answer for you yet.” Munakata pauses in thought, but then continues after letting that sink in. “Do you mind sticking around until I find my answer?”

“Not going anywhere. ‘s my place.” He says with a grunt and then a little more seriously,

“Only if you tell me your name.” Suoh murmurs, amusedly. He’s right about him. He’s different and he still doesn’t know what this attraction is. There’s still hunger there and he doesn’t know if he’s the one to sate that. But he’s quelled it in the meantime, so that has to mean something. But as Munakata has said, he doesn’t know what it means yet either. “Courtesy and all that.”

Munakata chuckles that same wonderful laughter of his. “Munakata. My name is Munakata Reisi.”

He snorts quietly, settling on top of him. Fitting name for a beautiful man, he thinks. But right now, he'll think about it later on, about what it means. About this. At the moment, he's contented to just lay on him like this, and since he's not hearing any complaints he thinks that it means it's alright for Munakata Reisi, too. He'll take it, for now. He's sure he'll get hungry sooner rather than later anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 3/20/2016 this has been edited! Cleaned up a little but if I see other small mistakes, I will come back to edit. I suck, this was supposed to be a part of a series, but I hadn't gotten into writing lately. I am so sorry. Thank you for reading and your support to my first fiction here and stay hungry!


End file.
